Gut Feeling
by sharingstories2
Summary: Bobby comforts her, she disappears and turns up in hospital. Myles knows something, Jack loves her, DEA seem to have a problem with her. Just an average day for Sue Thomas
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't very often you saw Sue Thomas cry, in fact the only ones that can claim that privilege are Levi, Jack and Lucy. Unfortunately one more could now be added to that list. For Bobby the day was as great as a day could be, he had arrested a man convicted of murder and had made dinner reservations for him and his lovely girlfriend. Unfortunately the day plummeted as he walked past Sue in an abandoned hallway with tears running down her face and her faithful companion whining at her softly. He stood there for a moment before his training kicked in and he walked over to her.  
"Sue… what's wrong?" she didn't answer at first as she slowly stopped crying.  
"I'm sorry Bobby" she mumbled. The Australian in question didn't do anything as she pulled away, Levi licking her hand.  
"Sue" he started when she looked at him. She didn't give him a chance to speak as she started to explain.  
"I know it's stupid but it's just this case really got to me… he was beaten because he told us the truth" that's when Bobby remembered the case she was working on, a young boy was beaten because he saw a bank robbery and reported it to the police, he remembered how everyone had become rather depressed even if they had caught the perpetrator.

Sue whistled for Levi  
"Please don't tell Jack, he'll only worry and thanks for you know comforting me" and then she left before Bobby could say anything else.

Bobby watched Sue for the next few weeks and he came to the conclusion that it wasn't just the case that was wearing her down. The case had been over for three weeks and Sue seemed to become more subdued and acted like she wasn't in her own body. Her workload was still the same but she approached cases with less enthusiasm. It wasn't just him that noticed, the entire office seemed to be questioning what was wrong with Sue. It wasn't like anything really seemed to be happening, she was still kind of there.

And then she disappeared.

Bobby had seen a lot of men losing their minds but when he saw Jacks face pale at the fact that Lucy said she'd left Levi, her phone and any identification at home before leaving and never returning he was worried Sparky may have another heart attack. The boss had told them that Sue had requested two days personal leave and that if she was still gone after that time they would all look for her. Surprisingly the one who reacted worse to the news, minus Jack was Myles. He had paled before storming out of the room. Bobby watched as the office fell apart at Sue's disappearance.

The next day Bobby answered an office call and felt like he was going to die. She was in the hospital. The gang rushed there, keeping Jack steady at the sight of her badly bruised face. He gasped before they placed him in a chair. The rest of them clambered in and asked question after question before the nurse told them they had to leave as they were scaring her. Sue motioned for Myles to stay. Bobby felt the need to protest, jack needed her and she needed jack but at the look in both their eyes he left it. When Myles finished he told Jack that Sue wanted him. He then left and Bobby stared at the newly formed couple. Sue just stared into Jacks eyes and he didn't even ask what happened, instead he just gazed lovingly into her eyes. At this Bobby made a decision.

Myles was kind of expecting Bobby to grab him but not to shove him up against the wall.  
"Alright Leyland, what do you know?" Bobby growled.  
"About?" Bobby's eyes glowed in anger, he didn't want to play this game.  
"Don't be coy" he said dropping Myles to the floor.  
"Look Bobby, I can't tell you. Hell I don't even know half of what is happening to her but I do promise that we are taking care of it" and then he stormed off, leaving bobby even more confused than before.

When the head of the DEA stormed into their office screaming for Sue the team gathered around her, making sure he couldn't get to sue. Myles stood out from the crown and punched the DEA in the nose.  
"If you ever come in here screaming at Sue Thomas again I swear to god I with disfigure your face!" the little man grabbed his nose and ran out of the room. An hour later after everyone interrogated Sue the head of internal Affairs asked for her, leaving everyone confused. Myles and Bobby made a moved to stop her.  
"Guys, I'll be fine and Myles thanks" she didn't glance back at Jack who was staring at her in panic, she left with Levi as everyone turned to Myles who shrugged and returned to work.

It was a week later when Bobby caught Sue in an argument with yet another member of the DEA, he raised a hand to smack her as Bobby launched himself forward. He grabbed the man by the scruff of the collar.  
"If you ever attempt to strike her or even look at her funny again I will break every bone in your body and burn you alive, understand?" the man nodded and ran away. Bobby turned to Sue but she just nodded towards the bullpen.

When Sue told her story everyone felt like committing murder as they saw Sue's exterior crack. It turned out that a man in the DEA had asked her out but she turned him down and choose Jack, he became abusive and made her deafness feel like it controlled her. Everyone told her that they loved her for her and Bobby felt worse that he hadn't pursued his initial feeling. Eventually everyone left to give Sue and Jack the room. He grabbed her hands and tilted her head so she was looking at him.  
"I don't care if I sound like an idiot but you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Sue blushed and the team felt like aweing from there hiding spot.  
"What if you tire of me, I'm deaf and I know you don't mind but it can get annoying" At this Jack sighed  
"I will never ever tire of you Sue Thomas I love you, I always have. You make me love you more every day and I know I won't tire of the feeling I get when I look at you" Sue's eyes watered slightly as she kissed him then pulled him into a hug. The Sue Thomas they knew was slowly returning.

The entire F.B.I stood with Sue as she pressed charges, went to court and slowly went back to normal. Bobby watched in delight as the smile returned to her face and as her and Jacks relationship blossomed. He watched proudly as the woman he was proud to call his everything but blood sister faced her demons. He knew one thing for sure, throughout the entire ordeal Sue was never alone and he couldn't be prouder.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
